Tails' goldfish
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Tails goes to the pet store and found his one joy of his life. Tails hired my fan character, Neil the fox. Neil the fox is a green fox that looks like tails. But Neil can't watch Tails' goldfish for no reason. What will happen next?


Tails had no joy of his life. "I feed bored." Said Tails. Tails had a light bulb on his head that he decided to get a pet. "To the pet store!" Tails shouted. Tails drove his car and drives to the pet store.

Tails parked his car and locked his car, Tails opened the door and he told the employer and he said "I'm sorry Mr. Tails, we don't have anymore pets." Tails is really sad that they have no more pets. "But wait, we have only one pet left." Said the employer. "The only pet had survived is a goldfish. Tails' Heart shaped eyes that he found the only one joy of his life. Tails pulls out a bag of money and drops it to the table and the employer is surprised that there is a lot of cash and Tails finally got his goldfish.

Tails unlocked his car and named his goldfish, Finn. Tails drove back to his home.

Meanwhile back with Neil. Neil the fox walks out and sits on his lawn chair "Ah, time to relax." Said Neil. Neil takes out some gum and puts it in his mouth. Neil thows the gum wrapper away in the garbage can.

When Tails parked his car and hops out of the car and runs straight to Neil and Tails bellowed "Hey Neil, Neil!" Neil spits out gum and he said "Well, time to go." Neil folds up the lawn chair. "Neil! Neil, wait!" Yelled Tails. "Now what Tails." Said Neil.

"Neil, you got to see this!" Replied Tails.

Tails grabbed Neil's green colored fox tail and dragged him to Tails' bedroom. Home of Tails' goldfish. Neil unfolds up the lawn chair.

Tails introduced his goldfish. "Don't eat my goldfish Neil." Demanded Tails, folding his arms. "I promise, I won't eat your goldfish." Replied Neil. "Good boy Neil." Re-replied Tails.

Tails went to the grocery shopping and Neil is getting close to Tails' goldfish and slowly walked to Tails' goldfish, Neil paused that Tails is finally here and Neil fed the goldfish. "So you did a good job Neil." Tails is impress that he fed Tails' goldfish.

Tails has to run a few errands. "I quit!" Said Neil the fox.

Neil called Knuckles to replace his goldfish watch job. "Hello Knuckles, I'm Neil the fox. The mascot of gemerl720 post aka gemerl720 postal service." Said Neil the fox. "I would like to replace the goldfish job. Tails is having a few errands and I have to call you so you can come to me Knuckles."

Knuckles arrived to Tails' house and Neil quits his goldfish watching job and Knuckles took over. "Ah, finally my real time to relax." Said Neil the fox. Neil pulls out a lawn chair and sits on his lawn chair. Neil takes out some gum and puts it in his mouth. Neil thows the gum wrapper away in the garbage can.

Tails has finished his errands and walks home and unlocked the door. Knuckles pulled his head away from Tails' goldfish and sits down and Tails said "Good job…" with a pause and he said angrily "Where is Neil the fox?!" Knuckles freaks out. "Neil called me to replace the goldfish job for Neil so I decided to take over the goldfish job for Neil!" Said Knuckles. "Good job for taking over Neil's task." Said Tails.

The sun is setting down, into night. "Congratulations on your new job Knuckles." Said Tails. Knuckles goes to sleep. Neil goes to his house and all everybody sleeps. Knuckles sleeps and dreams about goldfish crackers. Knuckles wakes up from his sleep, Knuckles sneaks to Tails' room and reached his arm and grabs Tails' goldfish and finally devoured Tails' goldfish and tasted good. "Ah, that's the best midnight snack ever." Said Knuckles with a whisper. Knuckles went back to sleep.

The next morning, Tails' woke up in a happy mood and walks to his fishbowl and gasped that his goldfish is missing. "NO! My goldfish is gone!" Tails screamed. Tails cried that his goldfish is gone. Knuckles had a tummy ache that he ate his goldfish. "Knuckles, where is my goldfish?!" Asked Tails in anger. Knuckles confessed and he said "I ate your goldfish and I felt horrible about the tummy because I had a tummy ache." Tails punched in the gut really hard and his goldfish is already dead because of the gastro acids from Knuckles' stomach.

Tails fired Knuckles for eating Tails' goldfish and that was his only one joy of his life. Knuckles felt horrible that it has his one joy of his life and Knuckles comforted Tails with a bid of a teary apology.

Knuckles learned a lesson and felt sad and Knuckles runs away forever.

Tails locked every door and Knuckles finally came out of Tails' house and Tails invented the reversal reviver and recovered his goldfish and he said "Finn, you're alive!" Said Tails. Tails cried for joy that he was sorry that he hired Knuckles and Tails lived happily ever after.


End file.
